


Medicated

by ChelseaStark_x



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), is it still Marvel if spidey isn't in the MCU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Precious Peter Parker, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 02:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20463233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaStark_x/pseuds/ChelseaStark_x
Summary: The Reader gets their wisdom teeth taken out and whilst Peter is taking care of her, she acts all silly and accidentally spills the beans on how she's in love with him. When the reader isn't high they talk about it and end up together.





	Medicated

The pain was agonising but still you waited until the last possible moment before actually going the dentist. Finding out your wisdom teeth had to be taken out was news you didn’t want to hear, what a bad start to the summer. Knowing you couldn’t go alone you called Peter after you’d made an appointment and begged him to go with you, of course he agreed straight away to which you were extremely grateful. 

You groaned as you sat in a waiting area, the pain was getting increasingly worse every day but today they were going, as much as you wanted the pain relief you were still nervous. You rested your head carefully on Peter’s shoulder as he looked down at you in sympathy. You’d been crushing on Peter for a good few years now, moving to a new school was always hard but Peter had taken you under his wing and you two were closer than ever now. You knew his secrets, mainly him being Spiderman, and he knew yours, well all but the fact you were crushing on him. 

Eventually, they called you over. You smiled weakly at Peter who told you he’d be right out here waiting for you before they swept you away. Once you were seated you suddenly felt a jolt of panic rush through you, how could you not take into account the drugs when you’d ask Peter to come with you? You’d watched the videos, hell you’d laughed at the videos, of people talking nonsense mixed with truths after getting their wisdom teeth removed, you could only hope you didn’t say anything too obvious to Peter and that he’d just brush of anything you did say.

-

-

-

“Peter!” You grinned as they let him into the room, you were still sat on the chair feeling better than you had in weeks. 

“Hey Y/N/N.” He grinned back at you, clearly amused.

“Ok so her cotton needs to be changed in the next half hour. She can only eat soft foods and she’s likely going to be out of it for a while due to the anaesthetic.” You tuned out as the doctor gave Peter a run down of the care you’d need once you left. 

“H-Hey Peter! You’re really cool you know that.” You told him once you were seated in the car. Peter turned to you and smiled softly. 

“Thanks, so are you.” You laughed and reached over to grab his hand, nothing out of the ordinary for you two, you’d always been more affectionate with each other than most people were.

The car ride home was spent with you blabbering about anything that came to mind, most of it didn’t make too much sense to Peter but he nodded along, laughing as he did. Thankfully you hadn’t spilled any major secrets.

-

-

-

Peter had finally managed to get you up to your bedroom, it had taken far too long because you were distracted by everything and it had caused a nearly fatal fall down the stairs if it hadn’t been for Peter’s quick reflexes. Getting your cotton changed and you into bed was easier than Peter thought it’d be though as he sat down on the bed next to you.

“You know Peter, I really like you.” You told him with a frown, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

“I really like you too, Y/N.” He told you honestly.

“No, I mean I  _ really  _ like you, like  _ really.  _ But I’m not supposed to say because then you won’t wanna be friends and then I’d miss you.” To Peter’s horror your eyes filled with tears as you rambled on, he immediately shifted his position so he could wrap his arms around you bringing you into his chest as he held you.

“Hey, I like you too,  _ really really  _ like you. I promise when you’re not drugged we can talk about this, yeah?” You nodded against Peter’s chest causing his to smile. Between the drugs and nearly crying, you felt exhausted. Listening to the steady beat of Peter’s heart you ending up drifting of to sleep leaving Peter to figure out how to approach the topic when you woke up.

-

-

-

You woke up the next morning with a groan, your face was swollen and sore but hurt considerably less than it did when you had your wisdom teeth. You turned when you heard a throat clear and saw Peter sat on the bed with medicine and a glass of water for you. After dealing with the cotton in your month you gratefully took the medicine and gulped down the drink.

“So, yesterday you were pretty high.” Peter laughed causing you to flush, you barely remember anything after sitting in the dentist’s chair and could only imagine half the stuff that you’d said.

“God, I don’t even know if I wanna know what I said!” You groaned but grinned at Peter.

“Well that’s the thing, you sort of said that you  _ really really  _ liked me a lot.” With that your eyes widened and you suddenly found the bed sheets more interesting to look at than Peter. “But the thing is I told you the same thing.” Your head snapped back up to look at him, eyebrows knitting together questioningly.

“I kinda wanted to ask you ages ago but talked myself out of it because I thought you could never feel that way about me but yeah, anyway, Y/N do you, would you like to go out with me?” He asked you, a cute blush covering his cheeks as he played with the sleeves of his sweater. 

You leaned forward and pressed your lips to his, it was only a small peck but it had both of you grinning widely. “Peter Parker, I’d love to go out with you!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find my prompts lists here -https://multi-fandom-imagines-x.tumblr.com/post/186361507131/100-prompts-requests-open and here https://multi-fandom-imagines-x.tumblr.com/post/186697789041/more-prompts


End file.
